Slept So Long
by devious.rayne
Summary: my first song fic and oneshot...anyways Mrs. Lovetts forgets Mr. Todd's supper and a strange night happens...bad at summaries...oops forgot to mention the song is Slept So Long by Korn or Jay Gordon its by one of them from the movie Queen of The Damned


"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

**"Song lyrics"**

ok this is a song fic like the summary says but also its gonna switch from first person view to third cause i can't make up my mind and sometimes the scene calls for a switch lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd...wish i did tho, mm he's so sexy

She wasn't sure if it was the fact that when he was nice...which was rare, or was it his lack of kindness that drove her to feel such deep adoration for him._ Maybe she was going insane or she might already be insane _Mrs. Lovett thought bitterly as she looked down at her bloodied hands from tosing another unsuspecting customer who was quickly done away with at the sharp edge of Mr. Todd's razor.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she turned away from the meat processor and slowly walked up the stairs from the cellar and into her pie shop, as soon as she saw little Toby sweeping around her shop in a joyful mood she quickly changed her mood so as to not worry him remembering their char a while ago, _'e really does worry too much 'bout me, _she thought lovinly. Softly she walked passed Toby patting him on the shoulder as she walked towards her oven and hummed a happy tune as she prepared her famous pies for the customers that would undoubtedly be returning to her shop later that day

**Walking, Waiting, Alone without a care Hoping And hating Things that I can't bear**

Upstairs stood Mr. Todd as he looked out his window solemnly thinking of his sweet daughter Johanna, he then turned away from the window and walked across the room to his precious razors that he used to judge those lowly human beings that believed life was so full of happiness. But slowly his thoughts started to turn to the young baker in her shop most likely fixing up those pies she served to others with such a happy smile.

"Does she not realize how much i want to just take her by her throat and break it?" he softly whispers to himself as he feels himself smirk slightly. Mr. Todd then walks towards his door going outside and slowly walking down the steps that leads to Mrs. Lovett's shop.

**Did you think it's cool To walk right up To take my life And fuck it up**

I felt myself shiver slightly as i heard Mr. Todd call my name when he walked into my shop, its odd how you can feel so much love for someone but then feel the chills of fear grip your heart at the same time. I could tell he was a bit annoyed at my delay in acknowledging his presence since his lips were slightly pursed, oh how i wish he would take me in his arms and kiss me with those deceitful lips of his. I noticed his eyes had a certain glint in them when i finally did look up and my breath hitched slightly so i slowly crossed the room to where Toby was and sent him to the market to find me some strawberries even tho they aren't in season at this time of year.

Then I turned back to Mr. Todd and smiled cheerfully at him, "Wot can I do for you Mr. T?". I watched as walked towards the table and sat down in the chair leering at me and calmly resting his chin on his hand as it was propped up on his elbow. "Mrs. Lovett you were late in bringing my supper to me". I looked a bit shocked at him that he would accuse me of forgetting something like that but then i had been a bit contemplative today, "My apologies Mr. T i was so preoccupied with the customers i must've forgotten, i'll close up shop early and start on your supper." It wasn't everyday i didn't bring him his supper so it didn't occur to me that he'd be angry and me closing the shop was what he wanted.

Once I turned the sign on the door to 'Closed' I didn't expect the violent tug on my wrist and let out a loud squeal as i fell onto Mr. Todd's lap. I breathed a quick apology and tried to get up but a strong hold on my waist prevented me from moving, i looked into Mr. Todd's eyes and saw that same glint in them when a new customer walks into his barber shop and felt a chill slide down my back.

**I see hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise(surprise)**

_"Oh how lovely she looks with fear in her eyes, makes me want to make her scream in agony and pleasure." _Mr. Todd thinks wickedly to himself as he wraps his hand around Mrs. Lovetts waist and pulls her closer to him, leaning down and lightly nuzzling his nose against her jaw. "Do i frighten you pet?" Mr. Todd presses his lips gently to her neck and smirks hearing her intake of air. "Of course not Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett answers slightly breathless and leans back against the table a little. He growled low in his throat at the enticing pose Mrs. Lovett was making at that moment and roughly pulled her to him as he smashed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss.

Mrs. Lovett moaned feeling her skin start to heat up just from the way he was kissing her, she slowly cracked open one of her eyes and gasps seeing the fire in Mr. Todd's eyes. _"If 'e looked at me like this all the time i dare say i'd have him in me room everyday" _Mrs. Lovett thought as she felt one of Mr. Todd's hands slide up her leg and torso going for her chest and roughly pinching her nipple through her dress.

**I've slept so long without you It's tearing me apart too How did it get so far?**

I could tell things were gonna get rougher as Mr. T pulled out one of his 'friends' with his other hand and quickly sliced the front of my dress open then making quick work of my undergarment that kept my full breasts in place. I moaned again as he leaned down and slowly licking a circle around my left nipple while pinching the right one. "Mmm Mr. T don't stop." I regret saying that as i felt him smirk then yelped as he bit down on my nipple making it bleed. "Did that hurt love?" i heard him whisper that against my skin and i groaned as to answer him.

I then got off his lap to walk to my room but Mr. Todd quickly got up behind me and turned me around to face him. "Where ya goin' pet, the fun hasn't started yet" He then smirked and dragged me towards my room walking in then closes the door slamming me against it, I grunt in pain as he pulls my head back by my hair and clamps his teeth down on the side of my neck. "Please Mr. T don't hurt me anymore." I feel tears start to slide down my face as I say this knowing he won't listen and feeling foolish for saying it.

**Playing games with this old heart I've killed a million petty souls But I couldn't kill you**

I could feel myself grinning against Mrs. Lovett's neck hearing her plead to me not to hurt, goodness it sent chills of pleasure down my spine knowing only I had this affect on her. I sensually slide my hands down her sides to her thighs and lifted her up, "there there pet don't cry, hang on or i might drop" I whisper this in her ear and feel her wrap her arms around me. I then quickly undid my trousers feeling them slide down my legs, I groan as I shove myself inside of her and bite down my lip hearing her scream, it was like i was in heaven feeling her tightness all around me.

I slowly pulled out then thrusted back into her turning her face towards me and kissing her roughly swallowing her cries. It felt wonderful to be inside of her and i could tell she was starting to like it too as it was getting easier to slide in and out of her with each thrust.

**Touching you makes me feel alive Touching you make me die inside**

Oh it felt so good to have Mr. Todd inside of me but at the sametime painful, it was obvious he would be a rough lover but i never expected this. I screamed again as he took his 'friend' again and cut a long line down my thigh feeling the bleed slide down my leg. My skin was on fire as he continued to slide in and out of me.

Soon i started to feel my stomache muscles start to clench convulsively as i screamed out his name during my release. I must have passed out or somethin' cause i woke up looking into dark eyes, I shivered seeing that look when he's about to slit a customers throat but he leaned down and kissed me passionately, "I do hate you love". Despite this revelation i knew it wasn't true since i wasn't dead, but whenever i looked into his eyes during nights like this i see hell.

--

O.o that was sucky...anyways send me reviews people, i crave them woot


End file.
